


a little ka-bang might work too (under edit + hiatus)

by GLO55TOWN



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, because I couldn't find any I wrote it myself aren't you proud of me, making this a set of related one-shots because otherwise there's no way I'd create a coherent plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLO55TOWN/pseuds/GLO55TOWN
Summary: The city of Valla might be a place where people of all kinds love and live, but that doesn't mean Takumi has to get along with that Nohrian asshole named Leo.Well, the city of Valla also happens to be a villain-prone area, so it's up to miraculous holders Fujin and Brynhildr (he laughs at his partner's name at first - the shield maiden of ancient lore?) to save the day...school, insufferable pricks, or elder siblings, regardless.





	1. Grandmaster Grima

 GRANDMASTER GRIMA

\--

Honestly, if Takumi had to guess, that Leo was just trying to push him off the edge.

Well, sad to say, it was working. The insufferable prick seemed to know everything - language, culture, and how to be a  _conniving little bitch_ , among other things. The only reason Takumi hadn't exploded yet was because he was trying to act more mature...and also because Hinata and Oboro had gotten in trouble the last time he'd done so (in his defense, the little shit was asking for it, but when he thought back he wasn't really in any position to judge Keaton the way his own family worked).

Getting your loyal elementary school friends in trouble because you were petty wasn't something he wanted to do often.

Especially if you were aiming for a high tier university.

Doubly so if you were also a part time superhero. He sighed and slumped into his desk, ignoring the looks that Hinata and Oboro shot him. Just out of Professor Azama's earshot, she quietly whispered to him,

"Thinking about your new crush?"

He shot up, red-faced. " _No!_ " He whisper-shrieked back. "Now shush." Thankfully they weren't caught - Professor Azama wasn't known for his all-forgiving kindness and rather enjoyed watching his students suffer.

Takumi huffed again, still burning, and focused his attention on the board, scribbling down notes. He would study and then - hopefully - go and meet Brynhildr for night patrol.

\--

Honestly, if Leo had to guess, Takumi was trying to push him off an edge. He was hanging best he could - it would be rude to disturb the class - but he could already feel his fingers slipping off that metaphorical cliff. 

 

 _Don't think about it. Think about something pleasant. Elise when I get home. Xander after getting his paycheck. My family. Fujin. Wait, no, not that one!_ Leo tried and miserably failed to contain his rising blush and so averted his head to the table, avoiding Niles' and Odin's questioning stares. 

 

"Alright, you unenlightened heathens, go and do whatever teenagers do in their free time. School's over for today." A collective sigh rippled through the room and Leo stood quickly, shoving his items down his bag - he had to go home and finish his homework quick and go see - 

He mentally screamed at himself again.  _You can't! Why would he ever like you?! Get it together, Leo! Think logically!_ After biting the inside of his cheek he calmed down, barely slowing only to tersely answer his friends' questions.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"Meeting someone, Leo? And you only transferred a month ago."

"Yeah, whatever, guys. It's important and I can't keep them waiting so no random visits today, got it? Elise is at Effie's place," he reminded Odin, who slumped.

"Ah! My lovely maiden, she who has wandered to a foreign land! May the gods shine upon her and her painstaking journey be safe!"

"Yeah, we get it. Tell Camilla I said hi," Niles lifted his eyebrows suggestively and Leo groaned, but smiled. "Fine, you two. See you tomorrow." 

 

He sped up, only to find that he was walking at the same pace and direction as Takumi. Tensions immediately rose and he attempted to walk faster to avoid any conflict.

Well, Takumi had to be one of  _those_ kinds of people who were competitive about everything (he was guilty of this as well) and he walked faster than Leo's increased pace.

They knew they were neighbors.

That didn't mean they had to like it. The walk, thankfully, was silent (both boys with minds elsewhere) and they entered their respective homes with ease and efficiency.

\--

"Fujin, how nice to see you. Aren't the stars lovely?" Leo found himself on the roof of Takumi's house, where, incidentally, the stars could be seen best (Corrin insisted on a giant treehouse in their backyard and Xander was horrible when it came to Corrin). The other gave him a breathless, breathtaking smile and nodded.

"This house belongs to someone I know," the other hero mused. "I don't know what he'd say to find Valla's most prized defense force on his roof."

Leo chuckled at that thought. He didn't know if Fujin was referring to Ryoma or Takumi, but either way it would be funny.

"Ah...coincidentally, I know the people in both these two houses," He motioned. "Though we don't want to put our original agreement in jeopardy, right? We should begin our patrol."

"Right as ever," Fujin purred and set off, his silver hair flowing behind him. It always caught Leo's breath - the majesty of the sight (and maybe Fujin's ass, but nobody knew if nobody said so). "Hurry up, Bryn-bryn," The other called in a teasing voice and Leo struggled to get moving.  _Sometimes I really hate this man with his silken tongue. Don't go down the Niles train of thought, Leo. Don't._

\--

He admittedly liked the way his heart soared after seeing his partner but would never admit it (at least sober). Their enjoyable crusade through Valla was cut short as a figure in a menacing, though familiar, purple cloak warped into view in front of them. His kwami, Forrest, trilled in delight from inside the miraculous.  _It's a beautiful cloak! Lined with gold and the purple contrast each other nicely. The accents are amazing! It's such a shame that this man needs purifying...I want to ask him where he got it._

Takumi laughed at his kwami. "You're really cute," He murmured and Forrest sung his appreciation back. He thought he saw Brynhildr flinch but surely he was just seeing things. 

"I am the Grandmaster Grima," The corrupted man hissed out and Takumi flinched. He recognized that voice, as warped as it was.

"You're Robin," they both said in unison. On any other occasion Takumi would be happy about it, but what could have possibly been so bad to make the man drop his guard?

"I am the Grandmaster Grima," He repeated. "And you two are simply pawns in my game. I've no intention of taking your miraculous yet." He hissed in laughter and Takumi shuddered. This was not the Robin who ran the bookstore, who was really good at shogi and chess and a great source of help in Ylissian and Plegian.

"Why?" He drew up the strength to ask. "A pawn needn't ask why," He hissed, angry again, and flew off.

"Shit," was the first thing that came out of Brynhildr's mouth. "Language," He said, but he'd been on the verge of cursing too. "You recognize him." That wasn't a question.

"Of course. I frequent the bookstore often. He's a kind man and I don't know what would drive him this way."  They both bounded the rooftops, Takumi's wind carrying his footsteps and Bryn's magic circles making him spring through the air.  

 

A knight materialized. "Bryn!" He shrieked, and the other gracefully sidestepped before pulling out his sword and slicing the chess piece in half.

"So we're both the kings. Checkmate when one of us gets trapped," The blond mused, and the corrupted's voice rang out. "Aren't you a smart one? Have fun making it to the other end, my dear pawns." He cackled and a line of pawns materialized in. Takumi sighed. This really wasn't how he imagined his night going. 

\--

"We have to aim for that book he's holding!" The words were like a shot (pun unintended) to his brain and it all clicked.

"I'll hold him down, you get the Akuma. Ready?" Fujin nodded and Leo lashed his hand outwards. Grandmaster howled, pinned to the ground, but he could already feel the spell unraveling. "Hurry!"

 

 _ **"True Shot!"**_ His partner's voice rang clear as day through the clearing, and his bow (his weapon of choice, it was very beautiful - just like it's owner, he thought absentmindedly) materialized in his hand from spinning wind. He notched an arrow of wind and let it fly, making a bull's eye and sending a flash of light into the sky. He let go of his gravity spell, still enthralled by Fujin's work, but a little nudge reminded him that he had to catch the Akuma.

He used his magic to push him into the sky, snatching at the black butterfly and whispering quietly, " _ **Ginnungagap."**_ Immediately his strength sapped and he fell against the rooftop, groaning. The white butterfly flew away as Fujin rushed over, concern evident. "Are you ok?" He gently asked, propping his head on his lap. Leo could feel his face beginning to burn up.

"T-thanks to y-you," He stuttered out and mentally scolded himself again. Fujin laughed - a beautiful crystal sound and his brain reminded him again that  _this man in particular_ was unreachable. 

A groan from the other side sent both heroes to Robin's side. "How are you feeling?" He asked, and the white-haired man winced.

"My head hurts a ton. I...I didn't hurt you guys, did I?" "You're taking this quite well," Fujin noted and Robin dryly laughs. "My husband was a hero in another land. I just never thought I'd be the villain. What did I do?"

"Well, you basically forced us to rampage around the city fighting chess piece illusions," Leo blithely said. Robin snorted. "Sounds exactly like me. Continue."

"That's it. But why, if you don't mind?"

Robin shrugged. "Well...I guess...today wasn't very good to me. I didn't sleep well - nightmares again - my coffee machine broke and I ran out of tea bags. A chess piece was missing and someone had torn a page out of my favorite and oldest book," His voice shook with rage and Leo placed a calming hand on his shoulder.

"That's horrible," Fujin growled. "I can see why. I'm sorry." Robin shrugged again. "Well, I let my rage consume me, this once. Oh, Chrom's going to be very mad at me," he chuckled and the two heroes sighed, relieved.

"Alright, now that the Robin we all know and love is back, and Valla has been fixed, I do believe that Fujin should escort you back. I have family matters tonight and my suit is beeping 4 times." Robin and Fujin nodded and hesitantly he placed his hand on his partner's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow night." Fujin smiled affectionately and placed his hand over his own. Leo was slowly dying. "I'll see you,  _Bryn-bryn."_

 _"Don't call me that!"_ He sputtered, blushing (thank the gods for the mask) and Robin cackled.

"Alright, lovebirds, we all have places to be. Let's get moving." The two of them disappeared and Leo was left with his own thoughts. He made his way down the building and changed back behind said building, sighing morosely to Kiragi, his kwami.

"I'm so smitten it hurts," He groaned and Kiragi giggled, the little shit.

"Eventually you'll both find a way to make it work. I promise! Every pair over the last millennia have, after all!" The little wolf like creature zipped in a circle and then settled back into his shirt pocket. "For good or for worse," he decided to add thoughtfully, and Leo scowled.

"You're not making it any better." Kiragi giggled again. "That's exactly what I'm here for! Now hurry on home. Tonight is Camilla cooking." The kwami licked his lips and Leo pat his head, sighing. 

 

AKUMA 1; CLEANSED


	2. Blue Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really out of hand when it's the middle of the day, Leo and Takumi might not be fighting anymore as much, and an Akuma strike _has_ to occur during lunch.  
>  Leo absolutely hates storms.

BLUE CROW

\--

"Alright, class," Professor Orochi trilled. "You all need to calm down already. Kids these days," She huffed, laughing, and crossed her arms. Her colleague, Professor Kagero, gave her the barest of smiles before leaving the class to ready her own. Orochi sighed and plopped into her chair, lazily spinning in a circle.

"Since they won't be quiet, I suppose I'll just take a fortune,"  She mumbled, pulling her tarot deck out. Seconds turned to minutes as she read the cards, and the smile on her face disappeared. She looked up and cleared her throat, her pointed stare specifically glaring at Leo and Takumi. The two were both genius in their own right, but so similar they ended up clashing any moment it was possible.

 

Well, she would _make them_ work together.  "There's a project coming up," She announced. "You are to get with a partner, create a presentation of some sort, and write an essay on a constellation of your choice."  Her words were met appreciatively - while they were rowdy teens, they were all hardworking and presentations made class enjoyable. "But I'm picking partners," She deviously announced and groans rang throughout the class. She snickered. 

"Niles and Oboro. Odin and Hayato. Nyx and Hana. Subaki and Selena. Laslow and Kaden, and Beruka and Keaton. Of course, last but not least, our resident geniuses, Leo and Takumi."  Both had resigned themselves to this fate as soon as Orochi announced she would be picking partners for them. Mostly, everyone was happy with their pair and immediately set out to work, determined on somehow upping Leo and Takumi.

 

"She's exactly like the serpent she's named for,"  Takumi grumbled and Leo snorted.

 

"Of course. Now shall we begin? Which constellation are you partial to?"  "The archer,"  Takumi replied instantly.  "Sagittarius." 

"For what reason?"  Leo was curious. Other than it being the sign of Takumi's birth month, there had to be something more, right? It certainly reminded him of someone else. 

"Need I a reason to like something?"  He retorted, but sighed.  "It reminds me that I can be a better person. More mature, and more useful as a whole. Are you happy now?" 

"Yes,"  Leo said, surprised.  "We can do Sagittarius if you'd like."  For once the two were being amicable, and he supposed it wasn't too bad. 

"I want to hear why you're being so agreeable."  _Of course._ "Well, I just happened to like Sagittarius as well. The qualities associated with the sign's origin of Chiron the centaur, as well as the myths of the Greek pantheons, is why, I suppose."  Takumi's eyes softened a bit and he gave a huge sigh.  "Alright then. Let's get to work."

\--

Leo was more or less surprised. He didn't think the two of them would be able to work in tandem, but it was amazing how...practiced, how easily, working together with Takumi seemed. It was familiar. He shook himself free of the thoughts and tapped the Hoshidian on the shoulder.  "What." 

"What will we do for our presentation?"  "Not some stuffy old PowerPoint or slideshow, I hope,"  The other gruffly replied and resumed gathering his notes. "Then what do you want to do?" 

"Well, Oboro will probably make some clothes and make Niles wear them...Hayato and Odin will do something like a play, probably - both are in theater after all - and Nyx and Hana will probably do something we haven't thought of. Subaki and Selena will make something absolutely perfect, of course, and Laslow might get Kaden to dance with him. Beruka will do all the work and Keaton will present. So we have standards to keep up with." 

"Right, but what are _we_ doing _?"_ "How the hell should I know?"  He asked gleefully and neutrally all the same. Leo groaned and banged his head against the table. 

"For all our intellect, there's absolutely nothing you can think of?"  "Hey, I'm the one writing the essay, here. I know it's a bit of a switch. Why don't you figure something out?"

Takumi could be a good partner, but he was a complete asshole when it came to teasing Leo, so there would be no help there. Leo sighed again and laid his head against the table, thinking. "What about a song?" He suggested, and Takumi turned to look at him, aghast.

"What kind of -" "Think about it," Leo interrupted. "I'll play cello and you sing." "How do you know -"

"From Elise, from Sakura," Leo smugly said. Takumi groaned and rubbed at his temple but begrudgingly agreed anyways. Score one for Leo. 

"Hey, guys, it's lunch time!" Professor Orochi yelled to the whole class and they hooted in gratitude. Most were tired of working already, and hungry people didn't think right anyways. The students were all herded to the cafeteria, and Takumi peered outside. 

"It's raining," He said, puzzled. "Oh well. Hopefully it stops before I walk home." He sat down, yawned, and untwisted the cap on his thermos. Silently he dug his chopsticks onto his rice, shoveling it down, and finished far faster than the rest. Today Oboro had gone to sit with Niles - she knew Takumi would make her anyways, and Hinata was in a different class right now.

Speaking of which, where was his partner? Leo hadn't been as much of a prick as he originally thought he would be, and maybe...just maybe...he was a decent person.

A crack of thunder sounded and the lights dimmed. Yelling ensued and Takumi bolted to get outside. There was an Akuma. No doubt. This amount of rain was unnatural, especially while it was so dry outside...He was right, there was a woman standing on top of the nearest, tallest building. Takumi cursed and transformed, bounding from the ground up. The winds around him were soothed, but as soon as he left they raged once more.

"Who are you?" He yelled over the crashing of thunder. The woman smugly looked him over. 

"I am the Blue Crow. You'll remember my name, because I'll be the one to take your miraculous! And then I'll no longer be useless to Lady Sonia!" She screeched in what seemed to be delight. The storm got worse, and Takumi shuddered. Where was Brynhildr?

 --

Leo was busy shivering in a corner of the cafeteria. He hated storms; they reminded him of the day his father beat him half dead. Niles and Odin were making every attempt possible to console him and he was glad to have them as friends, right now.

Professor Orochi's face had gone pale. She was pacing around, muttering something about her tarot being correct. There was no way he could escape and help Fujin now.

 

"TAKUMI!" Oboro and Hinata were rushing around in a panic, fear creeping into their voices. Leo unsteadily got up. "What happened to Takumi?" He shakily asked, and they both shook their heads.

 

"He just disappeared. We've searched everywhere," Hinata told him, and Leo cursed. "You're sure?" Niles rose.

 

"If it helps any, I saw him run out the fire exit," he dryly said. "So he's outside, but I'm not sure what he was thinking." A thud reverberated through the cafeteria and Leo instinctively looked upwards. Dread settled in his stomach when he saw the familiar Hoshidian hunter's garb against the window. "That's Fujin," he breathlessly said in horror. The teachers were herding the students into the basement, and pandemonium was at hand. At the mention of the hero, uncertainty settled itself on Oboro's face.

"You don't think he went out there to record it? Their fight, I mean." She asked incredulously and Leo scoffed. "He isn't that reckless." Oboro briefly glared at him but was in agreement anyways.  Leo turned his face back upwards, but Fujin was gone. He yelped when the thunder shook again, his face whitening, and clung onto Odin. He hated that he was having such a breakdown in the middle of school, no less, and that everyone could see him, but that overwhelming fear was welling up and he couldn't stop it. His breathing grew faster and he was shaking. Niles watched him with concern and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing Leo to jolt back into reality and calm down.

"Thank you," He said, his resolve slowly crumbling. "Let's...let's go. There's no way we'll be able to find Takumi in this storm." 

"He wouldn't rush out if he didn't think he knew what he was doing," Hinata consoled Oboro. "Have a little faith, alright?" She nodded silently and moved to follow the rest of the students downstairs. A window somewhere cracked and Leo heard yelling, then nothing. Footsteps echoed through the almost empty cafeteria and a soaking wet Fujin appeared.

 

"Are you all alright?" He yelled, dripping water everywhere. Leo nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He was right here, but he couldn't do anything to help. "Hurry down. That akuma intends to take my miraculous, and I don't want any of you to get caught in the crossfire. Please, go." He cursed as another window broke and began to run away. Leo didn't know what came over him, but he yelled, "Stay safe!" and startled, Fujin nodded at Leo before disappearing. More shouting, but it quickly faded away. Keaton whistled appreciatively.

 

"The dude has guts, y'know?"

 

"Where's his partner, though?" Kaden asked, curious. Leo could feel that constricting terror rising again and he fought to push it down. Sweat was rolling down his face. He took a deep breath and shrugged, following the teachers down and watching as they shut the door. He wouldn't be able to worm his way out of this one. All he could do was wait.

\--

"Where's your partner? I don't suppose it matters anyways, he's useless." The Blue Crow taunted, and Takumi could feel his anger pricking.

"Don't you dare call him useless," He snarled, nocking an arrow and firing it. He had to draw the witch away from the school, or his friends would be severely hurt. She cackled and threw a sphere of water, knocking the arrow away from it's course. Takumi flew away, the winds caressing his feet. Valla was flooding. He had to stop this madness soon, but where was Brynhildr?  He pressed a button on his armlet, calling his partner, but received no response. Frustrated, he clenched his fists together. Fine, he told himself. Figure out how to do this by yourself.

 

 _"Stay safe!"_ Leo's voice echoed in his mind and he started. He sighed and nocked another arrow, watching for the akumatized woman. She came out of nowhere, barreling towards him with a sadistic grin, and he let loose. It grazed her arm, and time seemed to slow down as he frantically searched for anything that could be the host item. _There!_ Forrest squeaked, and his eyes fell on the bracelet on her arm. He shot up, avoiding her water bullets. She continued to mock him, but it was as if everything was muted. His vision swam for a moment and he shook his head. Readying his bow, he spun to face her. " ** _True Shot!"_** The arrow flew, arcing and dodging gracefully. It impaled itself in the bracelet and the woman shrieked before falling unconscious. Takumi caught her and gently laid her on the floor, then helplessly asked, "What do I do?"

 _Just get the akuma and trap it until your partner arrives!_ Forrest said. _You can't purify it, but at least for now you can fix the town._ He nodded and grabbed at the akuma, searching around for some sort of box. Finding one, he shoved it in there and clasped it shut. Takumi licked his lips, dry from the wind, and raised his bow. The final arrow blasted into the sky, enveloping the city in a warm light. The sky cleared and the water disappeared, though he remained wet. He sneezed and groaned. "Now I probably have a cold." A confused "Huh...?" brought Takumi back to reality. He plodded to stand next to the woman and crossed his arms.

"You were akumatized and almost flooded Valla." He blithely told her and she sat up, cracking her fingers.

"Hmph." Was her only response and he sighed. " _That man_ would have killed you, you know." She shrugged.

"At least I wouldn't have to suffer being useless to my master," she angrily snapped and stood up, leaving him alone on the roof to piece things together. As soon as she had left, his transformation vanished and he was only Takumi again. Guiltily, he asked Forrest if he could change him for just a while longer. The kwami complied and Fujin hopped down, allowing the winds to safely bring him to the ground. He burst into the school to see the students coming out from the basement and sighed in relief when Hinata and Oboro came out arguing.

"Thank the gods you're all safe." He searched around for Leo and found him with his back to one of the pillars, face white. "Hey."

The Nohrian jerked his face upwards in shock. "Dude, are you ok?" He had never seen him so _afraid_ of something.

"...N...no..." He managed out and Takumi knelt. "Well, if it eases your mind any, I'm unhurt. Thank you." Leo gaped in wonder and Takumi chuckled. "I need to find my partner. Goodbye." He slid through the mass of students who were cheering his name, and with a light heart he went to find Brynhildr.

\--

Leo disappeared as soon as he possibly could and transformed, making his way to the roof of the school. Fujin appeared, looking wet and disgruntled. "There you are."

"I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I was trapped inside my school and couldn't leave without suspicion." Fujin shook his head. "It's ok. Just purify the akuma...here." He opened the box and the black butterfly flew out.

 ** _"Ginnungagap!"_** He grasped the butterfly and the black of it seemed to dissolve, letting the purified akuma flit away. Tiredness seeped into his body and he wobbled for a second. "I'm sorry," he repeated, but his partner shushed him.

"Circumstance is cruel, but you couldn't help it. It isn't your fault." "If you say so." Leo mumbled, still feeling guilty. Fujin sneezed and mumbled something about hating the cold. Leo wearily smiled. "Get better soon."

\--

Wanting to get away from his fussy family, as well as the feeling of fear that still lingered though the sky was clear, Leo ran off as Brynhildr around the city. He was stopped by an excited Oboro and horror flashed for a second. _What does she want me to do?_

"If you don't mind could I interview you?"

"Huh - Sure, I guess. How long will this take?" "Only a couple minutes," She promised, and he waited as she pulled her phone out.

"Hello everyone! After today's akuma attack, I bet you're all feeling a bit shaken, right? Well, I managed to bump into our other hero here - Brynhildr!" He waved at the camera, rather emotionless, and Oboro swiveled it back to herself. "Anyways, I'm going to interview him for a couple minutes, so relax!" She winked at him and Leo found a smirk barely forming.

"So what do you think about your partner?" He shrugged. "Fujin's a little weirdo." Leo snorted. "He laughs at the stupidest things. But he's really intelligent and usually level-headed. He's energetic and competitive, and I wouldn't ask for a better partner."

"Do you know each other outside of your hero duties?" He stiffened. "Sorry, no. We made a promise not to reveal ourselves unless a horrible disaster hit and circumstance couldn't be prevented," He explained. "Personally, I'd like to keep my civilian life as far from this as possible. My family is precious and I don't want anyone blackmailing them or anything of the sort." Oboro smiled at him and he found himself wondering how she'd react if she knew he was Leo.

"Who designed your costume?" "I did myself, actually," Leo smiled. "Well, I had a little help from the internet and other sources, but you know." "It's amazing," She gushed, and he laughed. "Thank you."

"Do you guys split up to take on an akuma often? Like today, I mean." Leo's smile dropped. "No. We never split up. We can't, really. Today was a mistake, and I would've been there if I could. However, circumstance prevented it and I was instead trapped inside while that horrid storm raged on. Again, I'm lucky to have such a capable partner." His arms crossed and he watched as Oboro switched the camera back to herself.

"And there you guys have it! Stay tuned for the next video! If you're new, why not subscribe? I do DIY videos as well, so check 'em out! Til next time, this was Oboro!" She ended the recording and her shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry for asking such a sensitive question."

 _At least she knows._ "It's alright. Don't beat yourself up about it," he assured her. "Someone else probably would've asked anyways, so I'm glad it was you and not some nosy reporter." Her smile reappeared and she bowed. "Thank you for your time. I gotta go and get some stuff for Takumi since he caught a cold, so have a good day!" She called, running away to catch up to whoever she was with. Leo sighed and began to make his way back home.

When he finally got there, he saw Takumi leaning out from the balcony in the back. He dropped behind him, tapping his shoulder. Takumi yelped and punched him in the chest. "Hrk-" _That's seriously a painful punch..._

"Oh my gods, it's you, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to -" "It's ok," he wheezed. _Lots of people apologizing today, huh?_ "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Takumi recollected himself, a blush still on his face.

"So what are you doing here?" "Hm. I saw you leaning out the balcony - I just talked to your friend Oboro. She said you were sick so I dropped by." Just in time, Takumi sneezed.

"Guess she was right," he grumbled, propping his arm on the railing. "Do you want something to eat or drink? My family won't be back til later," he added as an afterthought. "So they won't be freaking out about having a superhero in their kitchen." Leo chuckled. "I'm not so sure if superhero really describes what I do. I prefer 'protector', I think. And a glass of water sounds nice." Takumi disappeared into his house and Leo stepped into his room. It was rather simple, sparsely decorated with posters of Fujin and himself. There was a small collection of Pokemon pins in a box on his table, and an ornately carved bow in the corner of the room. His breath stopped and he sat next to it, eyes drinking in every feature. It was beautiful and reminded him of his partner, like so many things now. He tore his eyes away from it as Takumi entered.

"It's pretty, isn't it? My mom gave it to me before she passed away," he said, voice reminiscent. "We call it Ikona, after her." Leo kept silence. This side of Takumi was new, despite the amicable personality that he'd shown while in class. "She was a miracle," He kept going. "Kind and generous, and everything wonderful. I've never used this bow." Takumi sat down next to Leo and handed him the glass. "I don't want to break it and have nothing left of her." Leo hesitantly patted his shoulder and Takumi smiled.

"Look at me, I sound like my brother now," he joked. "Anyways, I don't mean to put all my thoughts on you, Bryn..." he trailed off and Leo shrugged.

"It's fine. My little sister likes to do it often, so it's nothing new." They sat in silence for a while, Leo drinking his glass of water, and Takumi polishing Ikona. After sneezing several times, Takumi (now irritated) sighed and flopped backwards, hair splayed in a halo around his head. "I hate being sick." Leo snickered and Takumi gave him a teasing stink-eye.

"Well, rest up, then. It wouldn't do to miss school, right?" He grunted in affirmation and slowly climbed into his bed, pulling his ribbon out of his hair and the blanket on top of him. "Thank you for coming to see me," he mumbled earnestly and Leo shrugged. "No problem. I didn't have much else to do, anyways." Takumi made an offended noise and Leo laughed again. "Rest up," he repeated. "Yes, mother..." He dryly replied and Leo was gone.

Back in his own room, as himself, Leo sat on the edge of his bed. He had been wrong about Takumi's brashness. It was their own faults they didn't get along well, and he resolved to act kinder to him when he came back to school. He swiped through his phone and pressed on a contact.

"Azura? Could you help me write a song?"

\--

When Oboro got to Takumi's house, she didn't expect him to be sleeping. She was _glad_ he was, of course, but normally Takumi would wait until she made him miso soup at least. Tiptoeing away, she made her way to the kitchen and began boiling the water. As she chopped the vegetables, her thoughts drifted back to the interview with Brynhildr. She winced as she remembered the last question.

"Next time I should probably think before I ask," She muttered to herself. Throwing them into the soup, she lowered the heat and waited. Eventually, Takumi plodded down the stairs with his hair all over the place, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? Oboro?" She snapped back to attention. "You're awake. Just in time, I finished making miso soup," she cheerfully told him. He brightened up and opened a drawer, pulling out a soup spoon. "I'll be in the dining room." Oboro smiled. "Alright."

Carrying two bowls of soup, Oboro gracefully walked to the dining room. He was sitting there with his head against the table, and seeing him made _her_ feel sleepy. "Here." He raised his head and blinked, accepting the soup. "Thanks." He dug in, only pausing to tell her, "Brynhildr dropped by. He said you told him I was sick." Oboro's eyes bugged out of her head. "He just...knocked your door and you let him in?!"

"No, he came in through the balcony," He said, clearly amused by her reaction. " _What!?"_ "Relax, Oboro."

"You're telling me the person you like most out of everyone who ever existed just _casually popped by your balcony and asked if you were alright_ and you're _not even reacting?!"_ Takumi winced. "You didn't have to bring up that first part..."

"That's exactly why I'm freaking out, Takumi!" She groaned. "Well, if you really think about it, it's not like he's any different from any of us. He just has some magic."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" "I'm sick. I can say whatever I want and pass off for being fuzzy." He smugly retorted.

"Whatever. Drink your soup and go back to sleep." "Yes, _mom."_

"I still can't believe you're taking this so easily," she huffed, and he just smiled.

\--

AKUMA TWO; CLEANSED


	3. lady wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit to a wyvern ranch couldn't possibly go wrong, could it? Alas, some people just don't know when to stop.

_**LADY WYVERN** _

_**\--** _

Leo scowled at his sister.

 

"Come on, Leo. We aren't asking you to pronounce your love for him in the middle of the city," Camilla cooed.

 

"Why is that the first thing..." He growled but knew he couldn't say no to her. "But fine."

This was the third, fourth...maybe seventh, actually, time he'd gone over to Takumi's house. He knocked on the door, a scowl locked to his face and his arms crossed. Hinoka opens the door, an expression of indifference etched across her own face.

 

"What's the scowl for? Camilla sent you here to talk to my lil bro?"

"How could you read me so easily," he dryly retorted, and Hinoka laughed. 

"That's what older sisters are for. Anyways, I assume it's about the wyvern thing?"

"Camilla tells you everything, doesn't she."

"Yep," she cheerfully replied, and stepped aside to let him in. "Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thanks." He tore up the stairs, wanting to get this over with.

 

"Who's there?!" Takumi nearly whacked him with his shinai, leaving Leo to dodge with a loud curse in Nohrian.

"What the devil was that for?!" 

"Oh, it's you." Takumi scowled, lowering his arm. Leo hissed.

"That's all you have to say after nearly giving me a concussion?"

The archer waved his angry words aside. "What're you here for?"

"We're going to a wyvern ranch in about ten minutes, and Camilla wanted to invite everyone. So she personally sent me to invite you and your little sister. Something about social interaction," he groused.

"Oh..the wyvern thing. Sure, I'll go. Lemme change. I was sleeping." With those words, Leo did a double take and realized that his rival was dressed in a very simple blue yukata showing off his chest...which was right in front of him. He coughed and turned around, slightly embarrassed, and crossed his arms. Sakura poked her head out of her door, a concerned look on her face.

 

"I-is everything ok?" 

 

"Yes, thank you for your concern. Would you like to go to a wyvern ranch? Camilla has invited your family to come with us."

"O-oh, that s-sounds g-great! I'll go g-get changed..." She popped back in and emerged much faster than her brother, who took another two minutes.

 

He exited his room looking disgruntled. "Sorry. My hair was in a mess." Sakura giggled and Leo just sighed. "Whatever."

 

Everyone piled into Camilla's giant rental van. The two elder sisters were in the front two seats, with the oldest brothers having gracefully taken second row. The Vallite twins took third row and the younger girls took the fourth, intent on jabbering on and on with their older siblings.

 

Which left Takumi and Leo to the last row. "Why are we going to this wyvern ranch?"

"It's my birthday," Leo mumbled. "And Camilla wanted me to go and take a look to see if I might ride one, but...I much prefer my horse." Takumi looked surprised, for once.

"You never mentioned anything about your birthday."

"Yeah, well..."

"I suppose I could wish you a happy birthday for once," Takumi heaved a sigh.

"Er...thanks..." For the rest of the ride, they bickered back and forth about various topics, with the twins occasionally dropping their on input - furthering the conversation - until they arrived. 

Camilla dragged Hinoka with her to go look at "my baby Marzina" while the other siblings simply wandered around. Leo and Takumi went along with their younger sisters (14 year olds shouldn't be allowed to wander around by themselves) and Elise went to say hello to her wyvern Taffy. Soon the brothers got bored and headed off to the wilder wyverns, leaving Elise and Sakura to their shenanigans (rather, Else's shenanigans).

Suddenly, screaming echoed through the ranch and about 100 wyverns' roars echoed. "I have to go!" The two of them yelped, running off to change forms - though the other only assumed they were going to look for their siblings.

Brynhildr was hovering in the air, looking for the akuma, when Takumi shot up towards him. "Hey," the other greeted him. "Hey," he breathlessly responded. "Sorry I'm late. I got stuck in some trouble. What's the akuma?" 

"Haven't found it yet." "Hm...well, the wyverns are going nuts." "So...the akuma definitely has something to do with the wyverns, at least." 

 

"That's correct, boys," an accented voice purred from behind. They turned to see a rose-haired lady riding a giant black wyvern marred with scars. "I am Lady Wyvern. I'll be taking your Miraculous, now," she lunged forwards, hand outstretched for Takumi's hairband. He swiftly moved out of the way, summoning the winds to unbalance the wyvern's flight. While the victim attempted to rebalance, Brynhildr took the opportunity to lock her down with gravity, causing mount and rider to plummet to the ground. 

Lady Wyvern let out a screech and Brynhildr paled. "That's an attack call, my sister's wyvern does it a lot!" Some ten enclosures fell apart, setting the wyverns free, and they advanced upon the two heroes. Cursing, Brynhildr let go of his gravity spell and the two of them sped away from the threat. 

 "How do we do this?" Takumi mumbled, checking over his shoulder. "We can't hurt the wyverns, but they'll just keep coming after us." "Do you have tape or a muffler of any kind?" Brynhildr wondered, and Taking sighed. "I already considered that." "Hm...if I take down her mount, she should be more vulnerable. It won't actually hurt it, either." 

"You can't run, boys!" Lady Wyvern's voice echoed nearby and the two heroes sighed. "Let's just get on with it. We'll figure something out." Takumi notched an arrow, aim set on the victim.

"Now!" Brynhildr held her in air and she tried to move forward but gravity prevented movement and Takumi's arrow struck true. The wyvern roared and suddenly the lady vanished, leaving her mount to fall to the ground slowly. The two heroes clambered over to it, and suddenly the black butterfly flitted through the air. Brynhildr quickly purified it, and the wyvern faded away to a boy their age. "What?"

 

"Isn't that..." Fujin's bewildered voice struck through his own thoughts and Leo could only stare. "...we got lucky there. His akuma must have been somewhere near his heart, but your arrow split..." Wasting no more time, Fujin unleashed an arrow to the air, repairing all the damage. The boy sat up slowly, groaning, and Leo moved to help him up.

 

"What happened?" He hoarsely asked. "All I remember was someone insulting my mother..." Leo cleared his throat.

"You became a wyvern when the akuma took you, and I suspect that an illusion of your mother was riding your back. However, we purified the akuma, so you should be fine now." 

"Ah..." The boy placed a hand to his face, leaning into his own touch. "That may explain these sensations...thank you, Fujin, Brynhildr."

"It is our duty," they responded in sync and shared an amused smile, when Brynhildr's suit began beeping.

"Oh. I've gotta go. See you around." 

After detransforming, he ran to find his family. Thankfully, they were all unharmed.

"What a way to spend a birthday," he laughed, and a panting Takumi showed up behind him. 

 

"An akuma attack on your birthday? Talk about unlucky," the archer snorted. Leo simply made a face at him and they fell back into their normal snarky routine, happier to know their families were safe.

 

_**\--** _

_**AKUMA THREE CLEANSED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late, but happy birthday, Leo.


End file.
